Deep Breathing
by TheViolaBuddy
Summary: The Wii Fit Trainer, with some help from her male counterpart, tries to settle down in the Super Smash Bros. world, to which she has just arrived.


With the announcement a few weeks ago of the Wii Fit Trainer's inclusion in Super Smash Bros. 4, I got a plot bunny to do this out-of-the-blue fic. Since it's still early in announcements about this game, this fic might actually be canonically inaccurate by the time the game itself comes out (I'm actually kind of hoping that the male Wii Fit Trainer is an alternate "costume" for the female Wii Fit Trainer, with the same attacks and effects but a different appearance and voice acting), but I've tried to avoid mentioning anything that's not explicitly confirmed.

To give credit where credit is due: I have used quotes from Wii Fit/Wii Fit Plus in here; they should be fairly obvious for those who have the games.

Note that I don't mean for this fic to be a shipping fic between the Male Wii Fit Trainer and the Female Wii Fit Trainer (I just wanted to portray a close friendship), but this fic definitely can be seen that way.

* * *

**Deep Breathing**

The female Wii Fit Trainer sat down on the bed. So this was where she was going to be staying for a little while. She had already unpacked all her stuff, with the help of her male counterpart, and now, she guessed, she would have to get into the battles and find out what this whole Super Smash Bros. thing was about.

Standing near the door, the male Wii Fit Trainer looked towards her. "Are you sure you're OK?" he asked her. "You look confused."

"I'm fine, it's just that I feel a little nervous. I haven't even met anyone yet. And, well, we're going to all be fighting against each other. The whole situation seems surreal."

The man walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "Just breathe. You'll be fine."

"No, but have you heard of the fighters I'm going to be up against? Swordsmen, fire-breathing dragons, people with blaster guns! And I'm supposed to fight against them, barehanded?"

"Calm down—"

"But these were just the fighters that I overheard Master Hand talking about; there are probably so many more dangerous people I'll have to fight. And who am I? Just a trainer. A person who helps _others_ to succeed, not even a heroine of my own story. These 'Super Smash Bros.' fights are going to be the end of me."

The man suddenly stood up. With a sudden change in tone of voice, he said, "Come on, let's do some deep breathing together."

"Wh… what?" The woman's white face contorted into a confused expression.

"Deep breathing is good for relaxation and is a fundamental part of yoga," the man explained. He took the woman's arm and helped her over to the yoga mat that they had set up on the floor. "Follow my lead as we do this pose together," he instructed. He raised his hand towards the side, causing a rectangular display to appear hovering in the air that showed a red dot in a yellow circle moving with the center of gravity of the woman. "Try to keep your center of balance within the yellow area."

The woman gave the man another odd glance, but complied. Placing their hands on their stomachs, they breathed deeply.

"Inhale through your nose," the man instructed quietly. "Exhale through your nose." The man took a quick glance at the display. As he expected, the red dot moved very little; the female Wii Fit Trainer was very stable. "You have great balance!" he further encouraged.

His counterpart made no response, instead concentrating on breathing in, breathing out, breathing in, breathing out. After about a minute, the man dropped his arms to his sides.

"Well done!" he said. "Keep at it every day to improve your posture." He grinned at her teasingly. He knew that she would; daily exercising was one thing the woman would definitely never forget.

The two trainers turned towards the floating display. _100 points – Yoga Master_, it proclaimed. With a wave of his hand, the man dismissed the display, and it blinked out.

"Feel any better now?" the man asked, abandoning his instructional tone that he had adopted during the exercise.

"Yes, thanks for that," the woman said.

"Anytime! There's no use getting all worked up right now without really knowing much about the others. And exercise is a great way to relieve stress—but remember not to push yourself too hard. "

The woman nodded her agreement. "Of course."

The man glanced at the clock that hung above the door. "Hey, isn't someone supposed to get you right now to introduce you to all the places around here?"

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," the woman yelled. The door opened and a large gorilla wearing a bright red tie wandered in.

"Hello," the gorilla said. "Is one of you the Wii Fit Trainer?"

"We're both Wii Fit Trainers," the woman explained, "but I'm the one here to fight at this Super Smash Bros. battle, so I'm probably the one your looking for."

The gorilla bowed. "Hello, madam. I am Donkey Kong, and Master Hand told me show you around. I'm the only fighter who's showed up so far who, like you, doesn't use weaponry or elemental powers to fight, so Master Hand thought it might be a good idea for you to get to know me." With a huge hand, he gestured towards the hallway. "Are you ready for the tour around this world, or do you need a moment?"

The woman looked towards the man, and he shrugged. "Go ahead," he said. "I think I'll be heading back to our own world now. The Wii Fit Board must be lonely and exhausted, trying to make all the Miis behave."

"You sure you and the Wii Fit Board can handle them by yourselves?" the woman asked. "The Miis can be quite a handful."

"Yes; don't worry about me." The man placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "You just make sure to have fun out there! I'm sure you'll do great. I'll see you later."

After a moment, Donkey Kong cleared his throat. "Um… so, are you ready, Madam Wii Fit Trainer?"

The woman smiled. "Yes, Donkey Kong. Thanks for asking…" She suddenly frowned, looking up and down the hunched-over gorilla. "If you don't mind me saying, you really need to work on your posture. Before you give me the tour, why don't you step on over here and we'll do the Tree Pose together to work on your posture?"

A baffled expression passed over Donkey Kong's face, and the male Wii Fit Trainer chuckled. He was sure his counterpart would fit in perfectly with the rest of the Super Smash Bros. participants.

* * *

_Published June 26, 2013_


End file.
